


The Boss is Off-Limits

by Jaebear



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Atsumu wants to prove Kiyoomi wrong, Boss/Employee Relationship, Communications Director Akaashi Keiji, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Kageyama owns the coffee shop in the lobby, M/M, Marketing Director Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu Being Cheeky, Miya Twins Being Cute Brothers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sakusa is a little shit, Secretary Atsumu, Secretary Bokuto Koutarou, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Romance, atsumu is a petty bitch, i love brotherly love, kinda OOC, lots of cursing because thats just how i roll, lots of random moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaebear/pseuds/Jaebear
Summary: Miya Atsumu, unemployed. That's been his life for how long now. He didn't want to change his status so soon, but after living with his brother and knowing that he needs to help his brother in providing for the both of them, he decides to look for a job. After several rejected job applications, his only hope is in HKY Enterprise, a company who's highly sought-after (according to Osamu).Despite the excitement for the start of a new chapter in his life, his boss, Sakusa Kiyoomi, is a threat to the happy ending that he wishes to have.Or maybe he's the happy ending, after all?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	1. Welcome to Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Thanks for deciding to read this fic :3
> 
> This is definitely a very long 1st chapter. I feel like I need to establish some things before I do some stuff. This fic was inspired by the kdramas The Jugglers and Kkondae Intern, which I highly recommend watching!
> 
> Also, all my knowledge on jobs and other stuff come from google. Please. I'm not that old to be at the working stage yet. Close, but not yet :'(
> 
> Thank you for reading and please enjoy!

"Hey, wake up!"

Atsumu scratched at his exposed stomach and turned away from the annoying voice of his brother. It was a Sunday today, no reason to be awake so early in the morning. Osamu started clapping his hands and his voice grew louder each passing second. Atsumu, still not wanting to get up from bed, grabbed a pillow and covered his head from his brother's attempts at waking him up. Moments later, Osamu's voice and presence disappeared and Atsumu was finally drifting back to sleep until loud clanging could be heard at the corner of his bed. He woke up with a fright and saw Osamu holding a ladle and a pan in each hand, smirking at his startled expression.

"Get up, bastard. It's time for breakfast."

With that, Osamu walked out of Atsumu's room. These were the days Atsumu hated living with his brother, but who was he to complain if he houses him and feeds him. 

_I can't wait to leave this place_.

He walked out of the room and into the dining area, mouth watering at the hearty breakfast laid out on the table. Osamu pulled several dishes over to his side, leaving miso, a bowl of rice, and egg rolls on Atsumu's. He pouted at that, but he knows that his brother would share the food either way. As they both started eating, Osamu tapped his chopsticks on his plate, catching Atsumu off-guard mid-chew.

"You should really get a job, you know. I can't house you here forever."

Atsumu swallowed the food in his mouth before he placed his chopsticks down on the table. He knew that. He was leeching off his brother, after all. Unemployed and not even doing anything about it can be a burden to his brother who would work his ass off day and night with his business. He didn't want to be his brother's responsibility any longer even though he knows that Osamu doesn't mind.

"Yeah. I've been looking, you know, giving my resume and application paper. Most have rejected me, but I have hope on this last one." He stuffed more food into his mouth. He really hates opening up to his brother; most awkward thing to do ever, but he appreciates how he cares enough to know about his status. 

"What's the company you're waiting a reply from?" 

"HKY Enterprise, why?" Osamu did a sharp intake of breath, confusing Atsumu at his doubtful expression. Osamu never looked doubtful and that scared him. "What's so wrong about that company?"

"Uh...I just heard from others that it's hard to get in with their stupidly high standards. I mean, not that I'm looking down on you or something, but they're like "up there," if you know what I mean." 

Atsumu became fearful now. "High standards"? What the fuck? Now that he's heard that, he doesn't want to be accepted now, what would he do if he _does_ get accepted and not live up to their standards? Getting fired the moment you start your first day? Yeah, he'd rather not embarrass himself like that. 

"Ahhh! I don't want to do this anymore! Why is finding a job so hard?!" Atsumu ran his hands through his hair in frustration. Osamu felt guilty that he was the cause of his distress. He didn't mean for him to be stressed.

"Hey, hey. Just go with it, I guess. Who knows, you might even ace their interview and get accepted. I heard that the pay is good too. What position did you apply for?"

"A secretary," Atsumu plainly stated. "That was the only one that was open." He shrugged his shoulders. He brought his plates to the sink and started washing the plates. 

"Good luck," Osamu said from beside him who placed his plates in the sink. He walked to the living room, grabbing his phone and keys and to the genkan to put on his shoes. "I have to go to the shop now. Take care of yourself."

With a final wave goodbye to Atsumu, he closed the door to the apartment, leaving Atsumu alone to bask in the silence. It definitely was quieter when living alone, but it was lonesome to live like this everyday. He can't imagine not being without he and his brother's daily banters. He doesn't know he'd cope if he were to live alone, but he can't continue living so freely while Osamu provides.

He hears the chime of his phone on the dining table, startling him out of his own reverie. He wipes his hands on the front of his sweatpants, unlocking his phone only to scream. He didn't know whether he should feel elated or scared. The sender and subject of the email felt so surreal that he had to reread it. _No way that this is addressed to me, right?_ He refreshed his inbox, only to still see the email there.

  
**_HKY Enterprise_ **

****_Invitation to Interview_** **

  


He read through the email, and for sure, it's for him. His name was _right there_ , for goodness' sake! _Interview on...wait...that's three days from now!_ Atsumu was on full on panic mode right now. He had to prepare what to say, what to wear, what to bring! But, again, he had to make sure that this was for him for the nth time already. He just couldn't believe that he was accepted literally after he started doubting his application to the company for their "high standards."

  


"Maybe I'm high standard more than you think." 

"Or they just felt bad for you and lowered the bar."

After Osamu came home, Atsumu rushed to him in excitement, showing him the email that was sent to him. Osamu, who was tired from manning his business, gently pushed Atsumu away to place the takeout on the table. Dejected by Osamu's disregard to his acceptance, he sat in front of Osamu, shoving the screen to his face once more, who, after looking closely, stood up from his seat to take the phone from his hands. He was as shocked as Atsumu. He didn't expect this, but it didn't mean it was not welcomed. 

His excitement died down, however, once Atsumu spouted nonsense to inflate his ego. He tossed the phone down on the table, scowling at Atsumu; he's learned how to block his voice out after he realized that he can't escape his twin. Don't get him wrong, he was happy for him, but _fuck_ was it annoying when he went on an ego-boosting spree. It continued on for a while until Osamu shot him down with one statement. 

Atsumu's mouth gaped open. "You fucking bastard."

Osamu shrugged in response as he continued eating his food; no matter how happy he is for his brother, he was just tired and wanted to sleep. Atsumu on the other hand, was buzzing with excitement, shoving food into his mouth faster than Osamu does whenever he ate something delicious. Even after dinner, he was still full of energy, bouncing around the house. Even after Osamu told him off for being too noisy, he excused himself with the reason that he had to prepare for his interview, which was still days away. 

Once the fatigue finally hit, that was when he finally trudged to his room and lie down under the covers. Even in his sleep, he was still sporting a smile that could not be erased.

  


* * *

  


Yeah fuck that, Atsumu wants to _disappear._

He scanned the room full of interviewees and he felt intimidated by how serious and so "well-fitting" for this job they were while he was a sweating mess in the waiting area. What's worse was that he was speaking gibberish during the interview, stuttering through each word, and with trembling hands seated on his lap. He was pretty sure the interviewers noticed how he was practically shaking in his seat with the way they shared nervous glances. They would constantly shake their head as they wrote something on their papers.

"We'll have an offer for you by the end of the week," they told him.

He nervously smiled at them as he shook their hands and bowed. That was definitely the wrong time to have sweaty hands. As he went to leave the room, his legs suddenly buckled, shocking the interviewers as he fell to the ground. The embarrassment he felt when he had to reassure them that he was fine while he walked out on shaky legs.

He was definitely not going to be hired. 

But he doesn't know why he was so disappointed by that fact. He didn't want to be stressed with joining such an important company, but at the same time, he didn't want to lose this opportunity. He sighed in defeat; he'd just have to look for more jobs.

  
The moment he told Osamu of what happened, the more he wants to _just_ —his brother, you know? The way he guffawed was _fucking hideous_. The way he just slammed the table like it was such a funny joke. "It's not fucking funny!" Osamu waved him off as he continued to slam the table, continuing to cackle at Atsumu. He pouted at his brother, pushing away from the dining table to stomp into his room and slam the door. He flopped on his bed face first, groaning at his pillow. He could still his brother laughing all the way from the dining area, muffled chatter could be heard as well. Probably sharing the story to Suna. That night, he sleeps with fear and doubt plaguing his mind. 

  


* * *

  


"It's been over a week. Just stop hoping and look for another job."

"But I can't! This is such a big opportunity. I really doubt that they didn't accept me."

"With the amount of sweat you've produced that day, there's no doubting." Osamu sighed. His brother could really be stubborn sometimes; he just didn't know when to give up, but maybe it would come in handy someday. Just not today.

Atsumu was about to throw back a retort, then his phone loudly chimed on the coffee table. He rushed to the living room, tripping over his own feet. He dived onto the floor, snatching his phone from the table. He buzzed at the unknown number displayed on the phone. He hopes it's from who he thinks it is.

With a cough to clear his throat (to which his brother rolled his eyes at), he accepted the call, "Hello?" He walked into his room, wanting privacy since he knows Osamu would just distract him from taking the phone call seriously. He sat on the edge of his bed, leg bouncing up 

"Good day. Is this Miya Atsumu?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"This is from HKY Enterprise regarding your job application."

Osamu who had been sitting on the couch and texting Suna on what's currently happening in Atsumu's life. This was their current form of entertainment right now. He jumped off his seat when Atsumu threw the door open, a wide grin on his face. Osamu knew what the news was and just like Atsumu, he was ecstatic. He ran over to his brother, engulfing him in a hug and jumped around, shouting joyful cheers.

"Sumu!"

"Samu!"

They hugged and jumped around until they were panting. Hands on each of their shoulders, gripping each other tight. They sported similar smiles of glee. 

"I'm going to start next week. Samu, I—" Atsumu grabbed his brother back into another hug, squeezing him tight.

If this was a dream, he never wants to wake up.

  


* * *

  


He took in a deep breath as he stood in front of the HKY Enterprise building. He was finally going to be working and he couldn't wait to start his new journey as an employed man. With a final huff, he pushed open the glass doors and he was just in awe. The glass windows _everywhere_ really was a nice touch. He feels like he's standing underneath a glass dome; he could see the sky so clearly. The amount of people going to different floors, visitors sitting on black, lush couches in the _huge_ lobby. He just couldn't believe his eyes. The longer he stared, the more he felt like he was out of place. But no—he shook his head of such thoughts. If he was accepted, it means that he is of standard that the company seeks.

He tapped his ID onto the glass barrier; he walked into an elevator, pressed his floor button, and waited. He really just can't believe that he's working. In a company. A highly sought after company. A dream come true, he would say. 

He walked out of the elevator and onto the marketing team's office area. People—or co-workers, he should say—stood up from his seat to greet him and he bowed in return. He was overwhelmed with the welcome that he didn't notice the presence of someone entering the office. The boisterous atmosphere died down and everyone's heads tilted downwards, eyes focused on the ground. Atsumu, confused at the sudden change in behavior, turned around only to be met with a _tall_ man wearing a black suit and trench coat. This man just shouts _dark_ all over; even the expression on his face was gloomy. Well, as much as he can tell since a black mask was covering the lower half of his face.

A nudge brought him back to focus on the presence in front of them. A harder nudge on his right forced him to look at the shorter, orange-haired male beside him. His eyes were still trained on the man as he leaned lower to his co-worker.

A harsh whisper and a revelation on the man in front of him got his eyes wide and his confused look was exchanged for a panicked one. 

"That's the boss!"

Atsumu bowed in a hurry. "Good morning, I'm Miya Atsumu, the new hire! It's a pleasure to be working with you!"

He rose up from his bow. The man in front of him looked displeased, based on what he could tell, anyway. The furrow in his brows didn't look too happy. 

"Don't block the way."

At that, everyone scattered to the side, making way for him to pass through. Atsumu, on the other hand, stood in the middle, blocking the path that led to his office room. His boss tilted his head to the side, and without any hesitation, strode over to his office, avoiding Atsumu on the way. He didn't forget to "accidentally" bump shoulders, causing Atsumu to stumble in place.

The sound of the door slamming was a sign of relief to them. Everyone let out a breath, muttering lines like "scary," "never changes," each passing second until they reached their cubicles. The sound of typing resumed and everyone was back to work. With how quick everyone brushed that off, Atsumu could just assume that this was a normal occurrence. Again, he felt a nudge on his right and saw the same co-worker from a while ago.

"Hey, uh, sorry about that. That was our boss, Sakusa Kiyoomi. You know, the one you're working for as well. As his secretary..." He sounded hesitant. Who wouldn't be, after seeing such a bad first impression from your own boss.

Atsumu raised his eyebrows in disbelief. _That_ was his boss? That's who he's going to be working under for as long as he stays? "You're joking."

"I wish I was." He sighed, but his mood took a sudden turn and a smile was now on his face. A hand placed itself on Atsumu's shoulder, "I'm Hinata Shouyou. I look forward to working with you!"

He's glad to have kind co-workers, but his boss was a whole different story.

  
  
_Welcome to hell._


	2. The Summoned Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu's form of stress relief is cursing out his boss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to say again
> 
> i know nothing.
> 
> also i dont proofread, so...

Miya Atsumu would like to say that he is knowledgeable about his job based on the job seminar newly employed applicants were required to attend before they worked in the company. He learned what to do and he's pretty sure he got it down pat. I mean, how hard can it be, right?

  


When Sakusa entered his office, closing the door behind him, Atsumu thanked Hinata and walked to the table in front of his office. The large window to the office that was on his right was covered with heavy blinds. He couldn't even peak through any gap on the side. He'd just have to work on his own. 

As he was printing a copy of the presentation that Sakusa would be attending in a few minutes. All of a sudden, Sakusa pushed the door open, swinging open until its limit. He took the papers from the printer, grabbing his notebook from his desk, and rushed to walk behind Sakusa. His co-workers looked at him as if he grew two heads; their eyes were wide when they stared at him, head shaking rapidly at him. He didn't understand—he's just going to accompany his boss to his meeting?

He faced forward once more only to stop in his tracks. Sakusa stopped walking as well and turned around to face him. What he noticed first was how handsome he was without his mask on. He has to agree that his features compliment him a lot, but it was unnerving to be stared down so plainly like that. His eyes just screams how he doesn't like what's happening right now.

"Go back to your desk, Miya."

"Uh..." He glanced around to his co-workers, who were still shaking their head rapidly and making X's with their arms. "I have to accompany you to your meeting."

"No. I'm fully aware that I can handle this alone. You'd just be a nuisance." Sakusa turned back around. His strides larger than usual and he has already turned the corner. 

Atsumu wasn't deterred. He rushed after Sakusa. If he was going to be told off like this, might as well do it with a fight. The sounds of his shoes clicking on the floor caused Sakusa to stop and turn around. Rather than the unimpressed expression he had a while ago, he was more irritated. The furrow in his brows were deeper, a scowl present on his face as well. Atsumu would be lying if he didn't say he was scared right now.

"I said, I don't need a secretary with me." The bite in his tone sent shivers down Atsumu's spine. It was no longer the soft yet indifferent, yet now it was harsher. 

"At least take the papers with you." Atsumu handed out the presentation papers to him, yet Sakusa pushed it away, looking at it disinterestedly. 

"I've already read through the presentation. I don't need a copy." 

Atsumu's mouth gaped. _Is this man fucking insane?!_ Who just reads through a whole presentation and be able to memorize it just like that? "But, _sir_ , I feel like I'd be able to help you in taking down anything important." Atsumu was getting frustrated with him; why's he so difficult?!

"Do I have to repeat myself? I don't need you there, so go back." His word was final as he turned back around after glaring at Atsumu who stood dumbfounded alone in the hallway.

Dejectedly, he walked back into the office. He didn't like the way his co-workers looked down at him in pity. It was embarrassing to be shot down in front of _everyone_ who will most likely remember it happening. Now he understand the way they were gesturing for him to stop. But how would he know, though? It's not like "Sakusa Kiyoomi, secretary hater" was in the seminar presentation. There was no warning against him and how he was capable of working without a secretary. 

What more, though, was his face. He was handsome, Atsumu won't deny that, but he's misusing his beauty. The ever present scowl and furrow on his brows did not complement him. Also, despite his handsome face, he was a _little shit_. Such shit personality, as Atsumu would describe. Yet he can't stop the feeling of having to prove him wrong. 

_I'll make him need me._

  


* * *

  


Atsumu just finished fixing the table of Sakusa's appointments for his week when he realized it was already his lunch break. Sakusa still had not yet returned from his meeting nor did he message him regarding anything. With a shrug and a stretch, he stood up from his desk. Hinata stopped him midway his walk to the exit. He smiled up at him waving a hand to greet Atsumu.

"Is it your lunch break already? Why don't we go eat together? There's a café in the lobby and the food there is pretty worth it."

Atsumu agreed with a nod of his head. He didn't want to eat alone anyway, and it was good that he's made a friend despite how busy he's been with his work. On the way there, Hinata was definitely a talker. Not once did he pause nor was there any silence between them. Atsumu was grateful for how friendly he was, not even bothering to mention that embarrassing moment a few hours ago. He kept up with Hinata's prattling; he never ran out on what to say. 

The moment Hinata pushed open the glass doors of the café, he was hit with the smell of coffee and pastries. The relaxing ambience of the café definitely was welcome after his eventful morning. Hinata, noticing Atsumu's awestruck figure, he pulled him over to his usual table in the middle of the café. Atsumu couldn't keep his eyes off the dark-wooded walls and large panels of glass that illuminated the premises with natural lighting. 

Hinata left his blazer on the table to pull Atsumu towards the counter. A tall, black-haired male stood behind the counter, a black apron covering the white sweater he wore. "Kageyama Tobio," his nametag said. He scanned the overhead menu and ordered a panini sandwich and iced coffee, while Hinata just said, "the usual." He takes out his wallet to pay, but is stopped by Kageyama holding a hand out to him.

"Hey, it's on the house today." 

"Look at you, being all kind and stuff. How come mine's not on the house?" Hinata teased. 

Kageyama, who looked pretty deadpan the whole time, now had a grimace on his face. "Shut up, you're not new here. Plus you've had too many free food already."

Hinata pouted at that and took out his wallet to pay. They were an odd combination; Hinata, this ball of sunshine, while Kageyama seemed indifferent to things that didn't matter to him. "How do you know each other?"

"Oh. We're dating," they said simultaneously. 

Atsumu did not expect that. They were the actual representation of "opposites attract." He watched Kageyama snarl at Hinata who continued to tease him, laughing at the faces he made while he made their orders. But no one can deny the love that is present in Kageyama's eyes every time Hinata laughs. The rose-tinted cheeks were already a dead giveaway.

Kageyama handed Hinata a round buzzer. With that, they returned to their table. As if they never stopped, Hinata continued talking to him; work, his personal life, and even what he thought of the other employees. At that, Atsumu made a face that Hinata laughed at, slapping his arm in delight. Hinata already knows what that face meant—their boss, Sakusa Kiyoomi.

It was hard not to look at him—tall, handsome, and very successful at such a young age of twenty-six. Everywhere he walked, he turned heads. But, everyone knows that his looks betray his personality. Everyone would assume that such a handsome man would be so well-mannered, but not Sakusa Kiyoomi. He was blunt, unforgiving, unafraid to hurt people with his words, and was like a wolf ready to attack when provoked. It was scary how no one knew who he truly is as he kept everything and everyone away from his personal life. 

"That's what makes him mysterious, you know. But those who have and had crushes on him love that," Hinata sighed out, shoving a piece of lettuce that fell from his sandwich into his mouth. "I just don't understand it."

Atsumu nodded in response, chewing on his sandwich. He doesn't understand as well. Why would you be attracted to someone so rude and distant? He shook his head in disbelief. _People are weird_. 

After finishing their food, they walked back to the elevator after waving a goodbye to Kageyama. Hinata was a fucking blessing. He worked here for just a year, but he practically knew everyone. He knew a lot of things as well, especially gossip. It was shocking to Atsumu—whenever they turned a corner or passed a hallway, people would greet Hinata, throwing a wave and a smile in his direction as he did the same. Even their co-workers in the marketing department were so fond of him. When they entered the office, they would run his way to chat with him, talking about anything and everything.

Atsumu sat back on his desk, opening his computer to check on his emails. In the middle of writing a report, the quick and harsh clicking of shoes drew Atsumu's attention to Sakusa entering the office. The garter of the mask he wore was aggressively pulled from his ears. Atsumu's eyes scanned over the expressions of his co-workers who stood to bow as he passed. They were looking down, some shaking in fear, and Atsumu could already tell this was not a normal occurrence with the way Hinata's eyes darted to him with a warning gaze. 

Atsumu stood up from his seat to bow before Sakusa entered his office. He didn't pay him a glance before he slammed the door shut. They all released a sigh of relief and sat back down.

"Aaaahhh. This is bad. He's in a bad mood," a co-worker—Atsumu forgot his name, but he thinks it was Nishinoya?—groaned out before his typing resumed.

Atsumu didn't know what to do. Should he leave him alone or do something about it? He didn't want to get told off again, but if Sakusa being in a bad mood distresses everyone in the office, isn't it better to give a little help in raising his spirits? Atsumu pondered for a while before he walked off to the break room, looking through the cupboards for anything. He spotted a container of instant coffee, grabbing it and taking what he assumes is Sakusa's mug. It was a plain black mug and comparing it to the brightly colored mugs in the cupboard, he'd be laughing if this wasn't his.

_I really hope I'm doing something right._

He knocked on the door, opening the door hesitantly once he heard Sakusa's deep "come in" resonate through the door. Shutting the door behind him, he looked around the office. A huge glass window was behind Sakusa's office table. Two sleek, black loveseats sat in front of each other, a coffee table with a small plant in between them. The shelf on his left was full of books and report folders. His office was plain—no pictures, nothing personal that would give an idea as to who Sakusa Kiyoomi is. _How boring_. 

Sakusa sat in his chair, rubbing his forehead as if that would help the growing headache. The resounding clunk on his desk had him glance up to see Atsumu staring at him with a small smile. He gestured towards the mug, nodding at it.

Sakusa could already smell it. "I don't want coffee."

The smile on Atsumu's face slightly fell, but it returned just as quick. "I'm told I make good coffee."

"I don't care. I don't want coffee." 

Atsumu huffed. _Fucking picky bastard_. Sakusa raised a brow at that, ready to point out his disrespectful behavior, but Atsumu beat him to it, "Well, if you do _need_ it, it's right there."

He bowed and exited the office. The soft click of the door closing caused Sakusa to roll his eyes. Despite how Atsumu's been pushed away for the entirety of the day, he tried to do something that he hopes Sakusa would appreciate. Sakusa shook his head at that and picked up the mug, bringing it close to his nose before he takes a sip. 

_It's sweet._

  


* * *

  


After Atsumu timed out from work, he received a text from Osamu asking if he was free for dinner with Suna. It was to celebrate his employment, he says. Atsumu replied with a "sure," and rushed over to Onigiri Miya. The store was closed and barely a few lights were turned on, just enough for the three of them to freely talk to one another. With them, he was able to rant about his first day, especially about his boss Sakusa Kiyoomi. They listened to him, laughing here and there, to which Atsumu clicked his tongue at.

"It's not funny! Imagine being told off in front of people, I was just lucky no one was there," he growled out, aggressively biting the onigiri held. He finished it in three bites, downing it down with a glass of soda.

"Are you sure you just weren't being annoying?" Suna asked him. "I mean, you're usually so pushy and maybe he just didn't like that, hm."

Osamu hummed in agreement. "He's right. Or maybe he didn't want you as a secretary, who knows."

"I don't know why I fucking put up with you both." Atsumu rolled his eyes as they both laughed at him. It was just usual banter, but it did make Atsumu think. _Am I not competent enough?_ His thoughts were stopped short when Suna leaned closer to them, smirking as he told them about some gossip he heard from an old classmate. That distracted Atsumu from his self-doubting thoughts for the night.

  


Even when they walked home from the shop, Atsumu couldn't keep his mouth shut at how his boss was such a "fucking bastard." Osamu couldn't count the amount of times Atsumu's told this story in just _one night_. Osamu blocked off Atsumu's voice, thoughts focused on new recipes he could sell as well as what should dinner be for the week. 

Atsumu was still blabbering off up until they stood in front of their apartment door. The keys jingled in Osamu's hands, pushing it into the keyhole and twisting it open. He didn't hear the way Atsumu called his name until he was punched on the head.

Osamu growled at him, turning around to face Atsumu who wasn't even staring at him. "What the fuck."

"Who's that?"

Osamu forgot the pain in his head and turned over to where Atsumu looked. Two doors down from them were piles of boxes with a male hunching over a box on the ground to check its contents. Osamu shrugged his shoulders, taking small steps towards their possibly new neighbor. That is until he was pulled back by Atsumu gripping his arm roughly.

"What do you think you're doing?" Atsumu whispered. 

"Greeting the new neighbor...?"

Their argument was stopped short when a sigh was heard from the stranger. "I can hear you."

Atsumu's eyes widened and he looked towards the stranger. Just like that, the unknown person stood up straight and there's no mistaking that's his boss Sakusa Kiyoomi. His wavy hair, ever present scowl, and the mask that was pulled down to his chin. 

_No way._

"Uh... Boss, is that you?" Atsumu whispered hesitantly, a nervous chuckle following right after. 

Sakusa, who was gazing at them lazily, now wore a panicked expression. His eyes wide and body tense as he realized who he was talking to. That was definitely an expression that he didn't expect his boss to have and he would've laughed if the situation right now was not so startling. In a rush, he pulled out the keys from the black joggers he wore, unlocked the door and rushed in without glancing back at them.

The twins were bewildered. Exactly just a minute ago, Atsumu was cursing out his boss and now he's right there, their new neighbor. What are the odds.

"Was that your boss?"

"...yes."

  


_Fuck. The fucking devil just got summoned._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lots of rambling from atsumu and me as well since i didnt even bother planning out what im supposed to be writing 😀🤘


	3. Games with the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Osamu is being a little mischievous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very uneventful chapter but with lots of osamu teasing because hes just a little shit

"Sitting there won't change anything."

Atsumu was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. He sat unmoving ever since they entered the apartment. He couldn't wrap his head around the reality that his boss was his neighbor. He would be seeing him in the morning, afternoon, and even at night—even the weekends! Imagine seeing the face of his boss during a free day and just get lectured on about work. He technically knows that he can just walk away because it's his free day and there's a possibility Sakusa won't do that, but the chance of it happening is still there. His boss was already a problem at work, he didn't want his free time to be loaded with stress as well.

"We have to move out."

Osamu made a face at him. "Haaaaaah?! What the fuck are you saying? Do you know how hard it was to get this apartment and near the shop, too?! Not to mention how expensive this place is in this part of the city." He clicked his tongue in annoyance, arms akimbo as he paced in front of Atsumu's hunching figure. His brother was just being irrational. The sight of his boss just disturb Atsumu's rational thought, that's all (as if Atsumu's ever been rational though).

"Samu," Atsumu whined out pleadingly. The unshed tears in the corner of his eyes made Osamu raise a brow; he was being overdramatic. "I don't want to see him..."

"Then don't. Just leave and come home early. I bet even your boss doesn't want to see the secretary he never asked for."

Atsumu threw himself back on the couch, his stare empty and crestfallen. Osamu didn't know what to do with his brother; he was being unreasonable. It wasn't the end of the world. Osamu's been sighing a lot recently because of his brother's employment and it's just been a day since he started working. Then again, he has never seen his brother this distressed ever since their college years, especially over a person. 

"If you want, I'll leave with you every morning. Until the main entrance only, though."

Atsumu perked up at that. He ran over to hug Osamu, jumping and swaying him around. Osamu's arms were trapped to his sides as Atsumu squeezed him affectionately. "I won't do this forever, you know, you have to learn to accept that he's our neighbor."

"Yes yes yes! Only until I can tolerate him, I got it!" He carried and spun Osamu around, chanting out his gratitude to him for being such a "great twin." The moment he was put back down, Osamu didn't like the way Atsumu stared at him with such intensity, the hands gripping his shoulders meant business.

"Would you like to trade places? Dye your hair and I'll dye mine, then you work as me in the office."

Osamu's eyebrows twitched in annoyance and smacked his brother upside the head. 

"I can't believe mom called you the smarter twin."

"Because I am."

"Fucking shut up, dumbass."

  


* * *

  


Atsumu fixed his tie in the genkan, slipping on his shoes, and buttoning up the blazer he wore. He was pushed out the door by Osamu who locked it behind them. Across the hallway, they heard the click of the door, and their heads turned to the sound. Their neighbors were never awake this early and it was unusual to hear the click of a door closing (or opening). Atsumu quickly cowered behind Osamu who stared at their new neighbor. He glanced at his brother who peaked over his shoulder. He smirked; maybe he'll use this opportunity to play around with his brother. Might as well make his mornings entertaining, right? 

"Hello there, new neighbor," Osamu called out. Not only did Atsumu tense up from behind him, but as well as the neighbor who was quietly locking his door. With a reluctant look their way, he gave a small bow and hastily shove the keys into his leather satchel. With how he decided to leave this early in the morning just proves how he didn't want to face his dreaded secretary at all. 

"I think introductions are necessary. I'm Miya Osamu, this is my brother Atsumu." He jabbed a thumb to Atsumu's slumped figure still hiding behind him. It's funny how Atsumu thinks he can hide when he's taller than him (it's just an inch, but taller nonetheless). "Go on, Tsumu. Be kind and greet our _new neighbor_." 

Fucking bastard was doing this on purpose. The way his eyes glinted with mischief; he just wanted to punch the smirk right off his face. He glanced at Sakusa standing a few feet away from them. His gaze moved from one place to another and avoided looking at them, feet shuffling on the floor nervously. This was a whole new look on his boss: he didn't have the scowl on his face nor the confident posture he had back at the office. Instead, he stood hunching, hands in his pocket. The mask on his face hid most of his features, but it was obvious how uncomfortable he was with the situation. 

"Uh, yeah yes, hello good mornin'," Atsumu stuttered out. 

Sakusa merely bowed his head. "Morning." 

"What's your name? It's kind of unfair we told you our names, but not yours, hm?" God, Atsumu hated how patronizing his brother sounded right now. 

"Sakusa Kiyoomi," he replied curtly. "I'm sorry to cut this meeting short, but I have to go to work. I don't want to be late." He took a few steps forward before he was stopped by Osamu's voice. _Please just let me leave._

"Oh! Where do you work?" 

_Fucking hell, Samu!_ "Samu, please, I'll do anything just please _please please stop_!" Atsumu harshly whispered into his brother's ear. Unfortunately, it fell on deaf ears. 

"HKY Enterprise." _Please please—_

"Oh that's where my brother works!" Osamu's mockingly elated tone caused Atsumu to bow his head in defeat. His brother should really stop hanging out with Suna. "Ah! Why not go together, yeah? I go the opposite way from him and I think it would be _fun_ to have some company going to work." 

"Hahaha! Don't mind my brother, he's just being a _little friendly_ right now, which he should _really stop_." Atsumu glared at his brother who smiled at him. "I'm sorry, but we have to go now!" 

Atsumu grabbed his brother's arm, pulling him away to the elevator. Osamu waved at Sakusa, grinning at him innocently. His smile turned into one of amusement when they stepped into the elevator. Once the door closed, Atsumu groaned at his brother's antics, causing Osamu to laugh. 

"Samu! I—You're fucking— _Aaahhh_!!" Atsumu gripped his hair but quickly brushed it back into place. He had to look presentable at work after all. 

"C'mon, Tsumu. I'm just being kind, plus he's your boss too." 

"Exactly! He's my boss! Samu—" 

"Tsumu." 

"—I hate you." 

"Same here." 

  


* * *

  


Atsumu couldn't stop the nervous sweating. He was restless. The confrontation that morning didn't help the already tense relationship he had with his boss. Moreover, the world was just against him today. First, with Osamu; then, how they coincidentally reached the lobby at the same time, casting one another shocked gazes, and even getting themselves pushed together in the crowded elevator; now, the department meeting with the rest of his co-workers. 

Sakusa sat at the head of the table, Atsumu sitting on his left. He could feel the way his co-workers glanced at him then at Sakusa, who was glaring holes into Atsumu. All he could do was nervously gulp and take notes into his notebook. The incessant tapping of Sakusa's fountain pen on the table was the only noise heard across the room. No one knew why their calm and stoic boss was acting differently today—hell, even Atsumu doesn't know why. He hopes this doesn't affect anything else in the future. 

"So uh..." Hinata started, nervously chuckling as his eyes moved from his boss, to his co-workers, specifically on Atsumu sitting on his right. 

"Any updates with the communications department regarding the recent social media promotions?" Sakusa asked yet his gaze lingered on Atsumu before it moved to the presentation on his laptop. 

"Well, they haven't given a proper answer, but they do want to have a meeting with you this...Friday," Nishinoya said, pen tapping on his notebook. 

"Put it in my schedule." Sakusa's pen tapped Atsumu's side of the table to which Atsumu nodded, quickly writing it down. 

The meeting went on without much happening. Atsumu was glad that Sakusa's annoyance with him died within a few minutes; he doesn't know what he would do if his boss decided to make his life a living hell in front of _everyone_. He sighed out in relief as they fixed their things, walking out the door and going back to work. He chatted a bit with Nishinoya (at least he was sure of his name now) and Hinata, talking about the work that was waiting for them on their desks. The moment they were one step out of the meeting room, Sakusa's voice broke their conversation. It echoed loudly; Atsumu could feel the shiver that ran down his spine at how his surname was said so...seriously? 

"Miya, please stay. I have something I want to talk to you about." 

The glances his co-workers gave each other unnerved Atsumu, the sympathetic looks they gave him didn't help his rising anxiety. _What does he want to talk about? Am I getting fired already?_ He straightened up and walked over to his boss, his laptop and notebook held in front of him, hands gripping them tightly. 

Sakusa's stare was different compared to the one he usually had; it wasn't the uninterested and apathetic stare he used on everyone he worked with, instead it was stern and kept Atsumu rooted in his spot, afraid that if he were to move, Sakusa would reprimand him. 

"Your brother. Whatever happened this morning...actually"—he rose a finger to point at Atsumu, his voice lowering to a whisper—"no one should know we are neighbors. Moreover, our work and personal lives are separate from one another. Outside work, we don't know each other. Got it?" 

Atsumu scoffed. "You really think I want people to know I live beside my boss? Think how that would affect me, huh." He didn't know where his snark came from. He looked insulted on the outside, tongue poking his cheek, but he was screaming internally, scared of what Sakusa could do to him. The glare directed at him wasn't helping either. 

"Watch yourself, Miya," Sakusa warned. "We are at work now. I hope you start learning your place." 

With one last squint of his eyes after buttoning his blazer closed, he walked out of the meeting room, leaving Atsumu to laugh mockingly. Just because he was his boss, he thinks he can control him like that? 

  


_Two can play at this game._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> school has really kept me busy. also, i didnt know where i should stop this chapter, and since i already reached like 1.9k words, i just decided to end it there.


End file.
